Fluff for the seasons
by lemonswirl
Summary: Differnt little bits of fluff for each of the 4 seasons.  ocs   pleaseplease read discription.  its a pretty good read if you ask me. Might do hoildays.
1. Chapter 1

Ello' there, I'm lemonswirl previously known as storkisfluffy.

I will continue to write for that series and I am very sorry for being dead, I hope this makes up for the unfinished drabble series. I will work on it, but the one I have in mind is more angsty.

Disclaimer:I only wish I possessed the talent that Lewis Carroll did.

But Nicholie and this version of Alice are my OCs.

If you want more on Nicholie/his merry friends, get in touch with my partner in crime: teamstark4eva.

If I get enough comments I will post more about them in the AIW section of FF.

Thank you so much for reading.

It was a cool winter's eve and Alice was walking out to her favorite spot. The Hatter's balcony. She shivered and pulled down her thin blue nightgown that barely went down to her knees. She came to the balcony and saw the Hatter standing there, looking into the vast expanse of the night sky.

Alice stood beside her dear friend, he was deep in thought, top hat pulled over his uneven eyes.

" Nice night, eh Alice?"

Alice jumped a bit, not expecting the Hatter to greet her, when he was so deep in thought.

Alice looked to the top of the Hatter's head, his signature top hat rested on his wild orange hair.

" Hatter?" The truth was, Alice new him by no other name, everyone called him either the Hatter or The Mad Hatter.

Hatter looked at Alice, "Yes, Hon?" He always did have a soft spot for Alice.

"Why, please tell me dear Hatter, why that hat is always on top of your head, I have never seen you without it."

Hatter sighed and looked Alice in the eyes, witch he could rarely manage, being mad and all.

" Dear Alice, could you tell me what a mad hatter is without his hat?"

Alice thought about it for awhile and couldn't come up with anything, " What?"

" Dear Alice, without his hat a hatter is just…" Hatter took his hat in his hands, and Alice, could see for the first time, plumes of wild orange hair and his uneven blue and green eyes. " Mad…"

Alice rested her head in the crook of Hatter's neck and sighed, " You know, Hatter I would fancy to know your real name."

" Hatter."

" No silly, the name you were born with." Had he really been called The Mad Hatter so long he had forgotten his real name?

Hatter made a face in mock thought, " Nicholie, Nicholie Loom Kane Tophet."

" Nice name."

Snow started falling, coating Hatter's hat in snow. Alice giggled and brushed the snow off.

" Dear Alice,"

"Yes Hatter?"

Hatter smiled unstably, " Alice, you are the best thing a mad man could have."

Alice shook her head, " You're not mad, Hatter."

Hatter placed his hat on her head, and his jacket around her, and held her close to his chest. " I may be mad, but at least I have you to fill in for my sanity."

AWWW… wadn't dat cute?

Just a bit of fluff that the plot bunny chucked my way.

Alice retains her traditional appearance, E.I blue eyes and blonde hair and pale skin.

The swirl commands that you click the shiny review button at the bottem of the page!

Rewards: 2 reviews, another chapter of fluff/whatever you choose.

5 reviews: 3 chapters.

10 Reviews: I start a multichapter.

15 and up; a story of your choice.

No swears or gore or inappropriate things in comments or requests.

No flames plz.

Thanks u 4 reading.

I have a Dtart: swirlandlemon, I take requests ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples!

I got two reviews and im doing another chapter.

Please excuse my grammar as im only a freshman and still taking writing classes.

This story will now be called fluff for the seasons.

Btw. Since I got a complaint. Nicholie DOES have a lisp and I will write it in from now on. S= Th in his dialogue.

Dis: I do not own AIW.

MY OCS.

Summer

It was a sunny summer's day in wonderland. Perfect for a picnic with friends.

This happened to be why Alice was walking through Tugly woods clad in a blue sundress and clasping a wicker picnic basket.

Alice squinted to see a tall crooked tower poking above the treetops.

"Going to visit the Mad Trio are we?"

Alice smirked.

"Yes, Chesster."

A lavender cat evaporated onto a tree branch.

"Ooh! Picnicking are we?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions."

"Touché."

Chesster disappeared as not to have to face a disgruntled hatter.

Alice walked along the path to the front of the Hatter's abode.

*KNOCK KNOCK!*

"AYE! I'M COMIN I'M COMIN!" A voice brimming with Scottish brogue responded.

"ALICE!"

A black haired woman peered though the doorway.

Her appearance seemed the norm.

Well, except for the pair of mouse ears poking out of her head, a mouse-tail, and a height of exactly 4ft.

"Pleasure to see you, Beatrice. Is the Hatter home?"

"Yeah, Hon, come on in."

Alice set her basket on a small side table.

"Bea! Do we have guests?"

A panicky male voice echoed from the kitchen.

Beatrice rolled her eyes.

"It's just Alice, Zane!"

A brunette young man with hare ears came running out of the kitchen, wrapped in a green floral apron.

"What brings you here, Alice?"

Alice gestured the to wicker basket.

"Picnic."

Zane beamed. "Want to add some tarts to that basket? I just baked a batch of tarts. They are mulberry with rose petals."

"Alice? Ith that you? I thmell thweeth."

A head of orange hair poked out from the stair well.

Alice glomped her dear Mad Hatter. He stiffened, then relaxed into her embrace.

"Hatter, it's so sunny and pleasant outside. Take a break from your hating. Let's go for picnic!"

The hatter smiled his famous smile, revealing a giant gap between his two front teeth, and a slight overbite.

"Thur thing, Alice. Let me go get my hat!"

Hatter kissed the top of Alice's head and giggled.

Thank you for reading.

Plz review!

Sorry for any mistakes. My computer is weird and my grammar bites.

Next chapter: Fall.

BTW:

Beatrice is the dormouse if you did not catch that. She belongs to me.

So does the march hare, Zane and the chessur cat, Chesster.

You are wonderful readers. If I get more than 2 more reviews on this I will do as specified in chapter 1.

Read teamstark4eva's new valentine's story, it includes the oc I will add in my next story.

Whoever can guess who that is wins a prize of their choice!

Swirl, out.


	3. Chapter 3

HI there. I am back with chapter 3.

Dis; u know the drill.

They are MY OCS

Fall

Chilly breezes flitted throughout wonderland. Not quite winter, but still well into autumn.

The purple-green leaves of the Tumtum tree created small piles here and there on a cream-colored tablecloth.

This tablecloth rested on a very special table. The tea table of The Mad Trio.

The Dormouse, Bea was asleep in a small pile of leaves that found their way onto the table.

The Mad March Hare, Zane was busy sweeping off every leaf that happened to land within 20ft of his person.

The Mad Hatter, Nicholie, sipped his tea with a sigh.

"Alice hathn't been around in a while." Hatter spoke breaking the unusual silence.

Zane, being the only other thing in the area able to reply, was shocked by how much sense his mad friend had just made.

"I'm sure she'll be around Hatter, LEAF!"

Zane shouted, franticly attempting to ward a polka dot leaf from entering his teacup.

Nicholie effortlessly snatched the troubling leaf from his friend's line of sight.

He examined the red polka dotted leaf lying on the table.

"Its two days slow, Atta…" Bea mumbled half asleep.

Nicholie though about her comment with zeal.

"OF COURTH!"

The madman smiled.

Nicholie's eyes drifted up to a pleasance tree. They only bloomed in the spring and the yeed fruit they produced were very rare.

In wonderland, the fruit was a sign of affection towards another.

The mad trio was lucky enough to have placed their party underneath a sapling all those years ago.

A waxy blue pleasance-tree leaf floated down from the very top and landed in a pair of outstretched hands.

Nicholie smiled at the leaf.

It was perfectly Alice-colored-and Alice-like.

"Two dayth ago was when we were to meet. But it's always thix. tho that meanth you WILL come around today, becauthe that ith perfectly Alice like!"

To anyone but The Mad Hatter that made no sense, but love didn't have to make sense, if sense even existed.

Author's note.

Thanks soo much for reading. Pleasepleaseplease comment, I love comments.

No flames.

Same rewards.

The guessing game is still on.

BTW:

The Tumtum tree is from the Jaberwock, also by LC.

The pleasance tree I just made up. I may use it in another chapter.

The swirl commands you to press the shiny review button!

:3

Swirl, out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! It's me yet again with the spring chapter.**

**Only 5 reviews. But I should at least finish the 4 seasons.**

**Dis; u know the drill, these are my Ocs!**

**Spring**

Nicholie sat, staring blankly out of his bedroom window.

Zane and Beatrice where out shopping in town, leaving him alone at his house.

With nothing better to do, than stare blankly at alternating things.

Nicholie stood with a sigh, might as well get some tea.

The Mad Hatter sat alone, sipping a steaming cup of Earl Gray, with sugar of course.

His attention drifted up to the clock on the wall. Due to unlucky events, it was stuck at six'o clock, perhaps forever. Time never really specified.

He touched the pleasance leaf pinned onto his hat, he never did give it to Alice, she'd been gone so long.

How long exactly was hard to tell because time behaved so strangely in Wonderland.

Whenever Nicholie asked when Alice would be around, no one would even look at him. Zane would twitch and look away. Beatrice would pretend to fall asleep, or actually fall asleep. Hard to tell with her narcoleptic nature.

"_Alice is never coming back." _

"Yeth the will."

"_Did Jenni? Did mom?"_

There was a long drawn out silence. The Mad Hatter spoke to the voices often and he was used to their harsh words, but… Alice never coming back? 

That was not Alice-like.

Nicholie closed his mercury stained eyelids.

"Jeni?" 

_Flashback :3_

_It was a lovely spring day and to children were running through a patch of flowers._

_It seemed that they were brother and sister._

"_Jeni! Look! A butterfly!"_

_The girl crouched by her brother._

"_Yeah it really is pretty isn't it?"_

_The boy smiled, "Juth like you!"_

_The two smiled._

"_NI-" _

_The girl's yell was cut off by a hand over her mouth._

_Don't go._

_A dark figure dragged the girl away from her crying brother._

Nicholie was snapped out of fragmented memories by a knock on the door.

"Hatter? Are you home? I'm so sorry! The rabbit hole was all covered up with dirt and I had to sneak out to dig it up again!"

Nicholie was met with a crying Alice.

In the however long amount of time she was gone, her hair was noticeably longer and her dress looked… grown up. Her eyes looked a darker shade of blue, but she was definitely Alice.

Nicholie embraced Alice in a loving hug.

Alice sniffled and looked up.

He was crying.

"Dear Hatter, tell me why you are crying?"

"You came back… The dark can't get me."

Alice blushed at the closed space between her and her best frie- … lately more than a friend.

Nicholie brushed Alice's hair from her ear.

"I… love you… don't go…"

"I love you to." Alice whispered, happy that The Hatter returned her affections.

Nicholie placed the pleasance leaf in Alice's hair and smiled.

**Author's note!**

**That's it for this chapter. Excuse any errors, I am really busy as of late.**

**For more on Jeni, refer to teamstark4eva. Jeni is hers.**

**That actually made me sad.**

**I found a really sad song; wir bin ich. Look it up**

**Thx 4 reading!**

**Pleaseplzzzzzz review!  
**

**Swirl out!**


End file.
